


(inser good title)

by Inanna_Reborn



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna_Reborn/pseuds/Inanna_Reborn
Summary: In a world where magic doesn't really exist the sorting quiz is a personality test many companies require their employees take, Mira being one. After being carefully analyzed eight young adults are picked to go on a journey into space, two from each house. These houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Let's be honest if your reading this you probably know what the houses stand for.
Kudos: 1





	(inser good title)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad quality, this idea is a little awkward so I apologise in advance if how it's executed is off on any way or offends you.

A sigh left my escapes my lips, frustration enveloping my small frame as I keep trying to swipe my card through the reader. "Huffle? What's up?" A strongly muffled voice asks as a male suited in red comes into the room.  
"Hey Griff, this stupid thing won't work properly," I hugged out gesturing haughtily to the machine in front of me. We've been on this ship for only about three days now so I'm still getting used to the rather unconventional naming scheme, we've each been given a name that matches with the results of that accursed 'personality test' it was really just us being thrust into different situations to record how we responded 'sorting' us accordingly. This surprisingly wasn't done by going into our subconscious, no, they put us in properly life threatening situations and gauged our reactions.  
My reminiscing was interupted by Griff's stifled by velvety voice, causing me to look up at his taller figure, "Would you like some help then?" I contemplated for a second before nodding my head in response, though 'Gryffindors' as the test called them were typically rash and rude, Griff seemed to have a soft spot for my brother, Puffle, and I.  
Griff approached me, gently laying his hand on my smaller one that held my card, dragging it steadily along it's intended path, earning an almost in beep from the card reader. Griff's touch lingered a second too long as he let go of my hand and walked out of the room briskly. I internally shuddered, his touch making me feel uncomfortable, if I'd known that was how he'd help I would've just delt with it myself, it had taken everything in my to not cringe under his touch. After a few moments I shook my head, out my card away, and left the room. On my way to Electrical I saw Griff's mutilated body, his arms and legs were brutally torn off of his torso, some pieces of their skin still attached to their respective spots on his body, and strewn around his tortured torso. Tears blurred the corners of my vision, although he made me uncomfortable I never would have wished death upon him. I look around briefly before jogging toward the cafeteria, and pushing down on the large button on the center of the table, causing a loud beep to signal everyone to gather in the cafeteria. When everyone's gathered we took off our helmets to better communicate with each other.  
"What's wrong, Huffle, you look shaken," A brunette that I'd come to know as Soon asked bluntly.   
A lump caught in my throat as everyone turned their gaze to me. "G-Griff's d-dead," I stumble out the tears returning to my eyes and starting to roll down my cheeks.  
"W-wait th-that can't be right... I saw him like fifteen minutes ago," the ravenette beside said, the same tears threatening to fall down his face.  
After this leaves his lips everything devolves into chaos, accusations being thrown back and forth before Raven speaks up, "It's possible that this was a passion kill, meaning we are probably safe.. For now at least."   
"And what if it's not, what if their killing for fun?? What will do then?" Rina speaks up, challenging the stern black haired with her gray eyes.  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now it's best we not freak out, and to try to contact HQ about this insident."   
With Raven's declaration the meeting was adjourned, and I walked briskly towards electrical again fully noting that Griff's body has been removed from the hall. Once I arrived at my destination I tried calibrating the distributor. Funnily enough timing had never been my strong suit so I was stuck there for a good three minutes before I finally finished my tasked predicament. On my way out I heard what sounded like something faintly banging on metal, but I brushed it off as just footsteps, I mean most of the floor was made of metal.. I walked in the general direction of the crews' quarters, my mind wandering to what might be going on, I was so out of it that I hardly noticed when I bumped into someone blurting out a kind of loud "I'm sorry," so that they could properly hear it.  
"It's alright," Rina's soothing voice spoke out before she kept walking in the way of just come from. After bugging for what felt like the twentieth time today I ducked into the hallway continuing the crews quarters, having come upon my brother and I's room I input our pin into the reader. Upon walking in I walked to my bed and flopped upon it, before stripping off my outer suit, and promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so long, I know they're will be quite a few questions on lore so feel free to ask, and please if you think there's something I could Improve on then please give *constructive* criticism. I don't really think that Im a good writer, but if you think so then thank you, I've had this idea for awhile now and just got around to making it.


End file.
